Entre dos Moon
by LadyCountess
Summary: Ally está a seis meses de convertirse en la señora Moon y su vida es prácticamente perfecta, al menos hasta que aquel cantante en ascenso con el que tuvo un affair hace unas semanas vuelva a aparecer... pero ahora en su casa. "Ally, él es Austin Moon, mi hijo"... Oh, no, está perdida.


**_Entre la espada y la pared._**

_Esta es mi primera historia que tenga de protagonista a este par que conocí hace solo unos meses, un día cualquiera mientras cambiaba los canales aburrida. Me animé a escribirla puesto que tuve un pequeño enamoramiento por el Auslly y aunque no es ni remotamente parecido a lo que ocurre en la serie, he tratado de mantener la esencia de los personajes aun cuando tienen unos buenos años más. Joo, qué seria salí hoy xDD_

_Disfruten de este desvarío. Será un long fic, aunque actualizaré cuando aprenda a agregar capítulos a los fanfic. xD Es mi primera historia en fanfiction, así que espero que les agrade aunque sea un poco. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Austin & Ally no me pertenecen, sino que a sus respectivos productores y a Disney. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un ratito con ellos._

* * *

_**Y el castillo de naipes se derrumba.**_

―Trish, ¿estás segura que esto es una buena idea? ―pregunta la joven de castaños cabellos aun sin salir del probador de ropa.

―Por supuesto, Ally. Sale de una vez, ¿qué tanto esperas? ―responde su amiga con un par de prendas más en sus brazos.

El sonido del pestillo se escuchó y apareció la chica completamente sonrojada tratando de que el enorme escote de su vestido rojo y perfectamente ajustado no se notara tanto. Trish siempre la metía en estas cosas, cosas que han ido empeorando mientras los años han pasado, pero tiene claro que no puede quejarse porque si existe un responsable de todas sus locuras, esa es ella misma por seguir a su amiga en todo. No es que le moleste que así sea pero a veces las cosas se salen un poco de su propio de control y ahí todo podría derrumbarse. Suspira cuando las manos de Trish quitan las suyas y acomoda el vestido tal como debería usarse, el color de Ally aumentó apenas se vio reflejada en el espejo, recordándose que aquellos ojos castaños que la miran sorprendidos son propios... al igual que esa figura que el _jodido _vestido resalta.

―Te lo dije ―La voz de Trish resonó en su cabeza con cierto toque de diversión pero la chica no logró reaccionar.

―¡Trish! ―casi chilla ella, un poco asustada―. No puedo usar esto frente a... él, ¿qué pensará? ―dejó escapar mientras su acompañante rueda los ojos, quizá un poco hastiada de esa actitud que Ally ha tomado desde que se le propusieron.

―Ally, amiga, te casarás con él dentro de seis meses, ¿de verdad crees que podrá pensar algo malo si te ve tan hermosa con ese vestido puesto? ―le pregunta negando, aunque Trish no puede evitar sonreír un poco gracias al nuevo sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de Ally―. De seguro querrá verte sin él ―agrega moviendo las cejas y su amiga la mira alarmada, esperando que nadie la haya escuchado decir eso―. Oh, vamos, tampoco es que no hayas hecho _eso antes_ ―Trish se encoge de hombros, riendo y la empuja a la puerta para que se vaya a cambiar. Está decidido, llevarán ese vestido.

Ally vuelve a observarse en el espejo del interior del probador, sabe que su actitud últimamente está siendo ridícula; con casi veinticinco años a cuestas no puede seguir actuando como alguien diez años menor. Muerde su labio, tratando de convencerse de ello. Se va a casar... sí, lo hará con aquel hombre que ha estado junto a ella desde que sus padres se divorciaron, apoyándola en todo lo que necesite y al que aprendió a querer de una manera muy especial. Será feliz, o al menos eso se lo ha estado repitiendo desde que aceptó la propuesta sin pensárselo demasiado. Se convertiría en la señora Moon y nada ni nadie puede impedirlo. No puede tener tan mala suerte.

―Lista ―sale ya con su ropa puesta y le entrega el vestido a su amiga mientras se termina de acomodar los zapatos de tacón―. Paguemos y vamos a casa. ―Trish le sonrió.

Salían de la tienda con un par de bolsas en las manos, con la intención de ir directamente a la casa que Ally compartía con su prometido, quería esconder su nueva y sexy tenida para que no sea vista por ese par de ojos curiosos. Mientras caminaban, Trish comenzó a insistir con la idea de salir esa noche, tal como lo hace casi todos los fines de semanas para intentar "desestresar" a Ally, pero la respuesta de su amiga fue tajante, no volvería a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Porque se conoce ―¡oh, sí que se conoce!―, y sabe que si se lo vuelve a encontrar, seguirán aquello que Trish detuvo esa ocasión. Y no quiere que las cosas en su compromiso se compliquen por su culpa, bastante ha hecho él por ella como para pagarle de esa forma tan... poco apropiada.

―No puedes arrancar toda la vida.

Trish la sacó de sus pensamientos y logró lo que quería, la atención de Ally. La castaña no tuvo de otra que suspirar y negó... otra vez.

―No puedo, Trish, sabes lo mal mentirosa que soy. No puedo hacerle esto ―responde mientras hace parar un taxi.

―Ally, las probabilidades de que te lo vuelvas a encontrar son mínimas. ―Y vamos con eso de nuevo. Ambas suben al taxi, el que partió de inmediato al escuchar la dirección dada. Ally había decidido no seguir con ese tema, ya ha hecho muchas tonteras por el resto de su vida pero al parecer su acompañante no se rendiría tan rápido en esta ocasión―. ¿Me estás escuchando? ―Suspira.

―Claro que sí, pero hay un enorme problema con tu teoría ―refuta finalmente pero su amiga le quita importancia tal como si fuera un detalle.

―Sigues siendo la mujer misteriosa que estaba esa noche con la estrella del momento, no tomaron imágenes de tu rostro, ni siquiera te ves con nitidez. ¡Vamos, Ally!

Claramente eso no era lo que ella quería decir por lo que solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario tan precipitado de Trish.

―No es eso, por dios ―Se ríe. A ver, no hay que confundirse, "salir" en la portada de esa revista con aquel "famoso" Austin del que no había oído hablar antes fue como un balde de agua fría, si no es porque tomaron esas fotografías lo suficientemente lejos... Ally se estremeció ante la idea. Mike jamás le perdonaría el haber actuado así, con lo difícil que fue para él aceptar lo de Mimi, no podría superar otra pérdida como esa―. Ocurre que hoy irá el hijo de Mike a casa y Mike quiere que esté ahí para que, al fin, pueda conocerle ―responde finalmente, luego de unos minutos en silencio―. Lo siento, Trish, quizá otro día.

La morocha hizo un mohín con sus labios pero lo dejó pasar, sabe qué tan importante es para Ally agradar al hijo de Mike. La diferencia de edad entre su amiga y el prometido de esta es lo suficientemente amplia como para asustar a cualquiera pero, por lo que tiene entendido, el chico ya no es un niño como para que le moleste aquel detalle, al menos debería tener la madurez necesaria para comprenderlo.

―Bien ―le dice y Ally la abraza con fuerza―, pero cualquier cosa me dices, ¡quiero todos los detalles de tu futuro hijastro! ―prácticamente chilla y Ally ríe por lo bajo.

―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―-._.-―

La noche había llegado al fin y no faltaba nada para que el hijo de Mike llegara a la casa. Ally, luego de preparar la mesa para los tres que esa noche cenarían, había logrado subir a su habitación para poder arreglarse, estaba decidida a no usar ese escotado y provocador vestido en esa ocasión, no quería mandar mensajes equivocados al chico que ya de por sí no debe tener una buena imagen de ella. ¡Lo que faltaría es que crea que busca algo más de su padre! Ally no podría con eso, realmente quiere a Mike... por algo pasará el resto de su vida a la del hombre, ¿no?

Eligió un vestido blanco con estampado de flores, sencillo pero hermoso. Este cubría su piel con delicadeza y no mostraba más de lo necesario, algo que agradecerá siempre. Sus zapatos, siempre de tacón, hacía un juego perfecto con su vestimenta y el maquillaje iluminaba su rostro, algo que Ally trataba de evitar para no tener que verse tan joven al lado de su futuro marido. Se observaba en el espejo, estirando unas imaginarias arrugas de su ropa, cuando la voz de Mike se hizo escuchar.

―Hermosa, ¡baja! Te quiero presentar a alguien.

Ally suspiró, emocionada por sentirse partícipe en la familia de él, no sabía casi nada de esa parte de la vida de Mike pero eso no impidió en querer unir su vida a la de él, tenía muchos años para conocer a su gente. Su corazón latía desbocado ante lo desconocido pero se armó de valor para abrir la puerta y bajar lentamente las escaleras, tampoco quiere sacar su lado más torpe y caerse justo en ese momento.

―¿Es guapa?

Las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron cuando escuchó _esa_ voz y se detuvo abrúptamente, quedando congelada a mitad de camino. _"Esa voz"_ repitió y un frío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras que la respiración se le aceleró. Casi estaba sufriendo una crisis, de esas que le dan siempre que está en público. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y por más que intentaba convencerse que no es posible, que no puede ser _él, _no podía conseguirlo.

―Oh, ahí estás ―Mike habló de nuevo aunque se le notaba en la mirada que no le gustó la pregunta de su hijo por muy inocente que fuera―. Ven, Ally, baja. ―Estira su mano con la intención de que la chica la tome y aun con un atisbo de duda por parte de ella, lo hizo.

―¿Ally? ―La voz de aquel "desconocido" hijo de Mike, casi la obligó a retroceder y encerrarse en su habitación. Casi. Bajó lo que quedaba de escalera y quedó frente al muchacho que la observaba con sorpresa. Se vio obligada a sonreír mientras la voz de Mike se hacía escuchar de nuevo, ajeno a la incomodidad de la chica ante la extraña mirada del rubio.

―Austin, hijo, te presento a Ally, mi prometida. Ally... él es Austin Moon, cantante y con una carrera prometedora, ¿sabías que hace un par de días salió en unas revistas por su misteriosa conquista? ―La respiración de ella se detuvo, empeorando la situación con ese comentario. Ve como Austin se acerca a ella lentamente, quizá tanteando un poco el terreno con el que se encontraba.

―Un gusto, Ally ―dice el rubio con los fuertemente dientes apretados, mientras estrechaban sus manos.

_La corriente eléctrica que los embargó solo pasó desapercibida para Mike. _

_Ally supo, en ese momento, que su castillo de naipes se había derrumbado._

_Está perdida._

* * *

_Y... ¡se acabó! Aun hay muchas cosas que se irán explicando en los próximos capítulos, como también poco a poco irán apareciendo los problemas en los protagonistas. Bueno, ¿qué me dicen? No es una trama tan compleja pero la que estoy pensando aún está muy en pañales y quiero pensarla bien antes de llevarla a cabo, además, como bien dice Jack, el Destripador, vamos por parte._

_Y ahora un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

**_"―_¡Engañas a mi papá!**

**―¡Por supuesto que no!**

**―¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué fue eso que ocurrió el otro día en el pub?**

**―Nada, fue nada, estaba con unas copas demás y te acercaste. Pero como bien sabes, en ese pub no ocurrió nada irreproducible, así que te pido que hagas como si esa noche no hubiese existido.**

**Pero se arrepintió de hablar apenas vio la decepción en el brillo de la mirada de Austin. ¿Qué le ocurre?"**

Sin mucho más que agregar... XOXO


End file.
